


Broken Wing

by xxLunarChildexx



Series: Sefikura Week 2018 [4]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Broken Bones, Dry Humping, Healing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLunarChildexx/pseuds/xxLunarChildexx
Summary: Cloud heard Sephiroth's voice in his head and then the urge to move, to take himself to Sephiroth and he was curious enough to follow through.





	Broken Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay back on track with the prompts. I had a great time writing this one and I am going with the slow burn between Sephiroth and Cloud which is something I didn’t think I would do but it’s happening. Anyway more sexy times in this but again, not full sex just yet. Hope you enjoy.

Cloud had been thinking of that night since it happened. It wouldn’t leave his mind and he hadn’t seen Sephiroth since. He had thought that he would at least have seen him on the battlefield but he hadn’t, it was strange and it made him worry. It was kind of disturbing but then again it was a relief as he could think about the feelings which had been inside of him since that night.

Of course, he could not have seen Sephiroth for a while because he hadn’t been alone, Tidus had stuck to his side to make sure he was alright and safe, which was nice but he wasn’t sure about it. Tidus had been acting strange since he had spent the night away from the group.

Thinking of that night, which was all the time, he felt more and more confused. He hated Sephiroth but then again, he felt something stir in his chest whenever he thought of the silverette. It was something that he didn’t want to name but also knew that it was a feeling he wouldn’t be able to get rid of, not that he knew what the feeling actually was. He had thought about all of the feelings it could be but nothing lined up right.

He was on the night shift tonight. It seemed Cecil and Firion were trying to convince him to stay with them and that they trusted him. But, he could see Firion was not asleep even though his eyes were closed and he had slowed down his breathing. He knew what each of them looked and sounded like when they were asleep so didn’t know why he was faking in the first place.

Sighing he looked up to the full moon in the sky, he was so confused. He didn’t know what was going on inside of him and with the others anymore. He just needed to see Sephiroth again and then he would know, right?

‘Cloud...’ A voice spoke in his head which was not his. He blinked in shock and looked around as the voice spoke again and this time he recognized it as Sephiroth, ‘Cloud...come to me...’

He looked up and around but there were no telltale signs of Sephiroth. He frowned as he felt the urge to move, the urge to walk through the trees behind him and walk through to an open field which he hadn’t known was there until that moment.

Looking around at his friends he saw Firion was still awake but dozing. It would be a good time to slip away without them knowing for a while, but, did he want to do this? He could be walking into a trap and his friends would be open to attack. However, thinking about how the time had gone in their last meetings he was more curious than worried and slowly stood, making sure no one was stirring and then turned around and walked into the thicker woods.

Walking through the trees he had time to think and yet still didn’t know why he was doing this or what he was expecting. He finally came to the clearing and stopped. The urge was gone. He looked around, wondering where Sephiroth was but his eyes found something black at the base of one of the trees. It looked like a wing, a huge wing.

He walked carefully towards it, bending down in front of it before raising his hand and touched the wing gently. It shuddered and then moved to the side to reveal Sephiroth underneath, those green eyes stared at him with an intensity which shocked him.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud asked and Sephiroth continued to stare at him for a moment before smirking and said, “You came.”

“Well, your message was pretty clear.” Cloud said and Sephiroth chuckled before moving his wing off himself completely. It was then that Cloud noticed it was slightly bent down and he moved forward before observing it, he didn’t want to touch it without permission and so instead asked, “What happened?”

“Sometimes the Chaos warriors have disagreements on some matters.” Sephiroth said and Cloud blinked at him and frowned, “I can’t believe someone got the drop on you.”

“It happens.” Sephiroth said although it looked like it pained him to admit it. Cloud sighed and reached out while keeping an eye on Sephiroth and gently touched the feathers, moving his hand inside and felt around. He felt a break but also that the bone was out of place which would make healing difficult unless it was put back and wrapped to stop it from popping back out. He went into one of the pouches in his trousers and pulled out some bandages before looking to Sephiroth and said, “This is going to hurt.”

“I am accustomed to pain.” Sephiroth said and Cloud huffed out a small laugh before reaching back over and took one side of the wing and then the other. He quickly moved his hand until there was a pop as it went back into place and quickly wrapped the bandages around the wings, making sure not to crush or ruffle the feathers.

Sephiroth was silent and still the entire time but his eyes had closed. Cloud finished wrapping it before tying the end and then leaned back, letting out a breath. For Sephiroth to trust him with this was strange but what was even stranger was the fact that Cloud had helped him in the first place.

“You are interesting.” Sephiroth said and Cloud looked to his face to see those eyes looking straight into his own. Cloud huffed and said, “I’ve never been told that before...strange, yeah, interesting, no.”

“Then you have been around the wrong people.” Sephiroth said and Cloud instantly asked with narrowed eyes, “And you’re the right person?”

“Perhaps.” Sephiroth sighed and closed his eyes again. Cloud sat there, not knowing what to do as he didn’t know how to act around Sephiroth, especially now since everything that had happened had brought their relationship of enemies into confusion. He sighed and stood, saying, “I should get back to the group.”

“Are they treating you well?” Sephiroth asked and Cloud looked down at him and said, “You say that as if you haven’t been watching.”

“Ah, I do forget you have a sixth sense when it comes to me.” Sephiroth chuckled and Cloud sighed, leaning back down before sitting in front of Sephiroth. He knew he should leave and go back to his friends but he felt the need to stay. Sephiroth seemed weak in this moment and he felt worried and strange about leaving him alone where anyone could come across him, especially since the Chaos warriors had done the damage of his broken wing.

“Come here.” Sephiroth said and raised a hand to wave it, beckoning him forward. Cloud thought about it, he could get closer...but he didn’t know what Sephiroth would do. He sat there for a moment before the interest of finding out overcame the rational voice in his head telling him to run as fast as possible away from the injured silverette.

He found himself moving closer until he was sitting between Sephiroth’s spread legs and a leather covered hand came up and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes at the kind gesture, it felt nice after staying away from physical contact since the night in the cave, Tidus had tried but Cloud had always managed to distract him which was a good thing. The hand raised and went into his hair and he gave a sigh of comfort.

Then something was pressing against his lips. His eyes flew open and stared into the green ones which were too close. He gasped as those lips lifted off his own, he felt his body tingled and he looked down, he was so confused by the feelings rushing through him.

“You are beautiful.” Sephiroth said and Cloud felt his face flush. He cursed himself in his head, why was he reacting like this? He didn’t understand.

“Come here.” Sephiroth beckoned him even closer and Cloud knew this was the time to stop this, to escape from the situation but, a part of him was yearning for more of Sephiroth’s touch and was curious to see how far they would go this time. Was he really so deprived of comfort, touch and pleasure that now he was falling into something dark with Sephiroth? 

Shaking himself he moved forward and Sephiroth’s arms came around and wrapped around his waist before pulling him onto his lap. Cloud blinked in shock but settled down quickly, it wasn’t the furthest they had gone before so he didn’t see a problem with it but he had been expecting something else.

“Do you hate me?” Sephiroth asked and Cloud frowned, why was he asking that right now? He thought about his answer, did he hated Sephiroth? For everything he had done and was going to do? But, there was this strange thing between them, however he knew that was not going to stop Sephiroth from acting out his sick twisted moves on the people he cared about. He sighed, looking down. He was sure he hated Sephiroth but there was something more now and he wasn’t sure what it was or even if it would stay and develop into an actual emotion.

“I hate you.” Cloud said as he looked up into those green eyes and Sephiroth smirked, “No. I don’t think you do.”

Sephiroth then leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Cloud sighed and melted into the kiss as a spark rushed through him as his arms moved up and wrapped around Sephiroth’s neck. Holding them close and he moved forward until they were chest to chest. They both pulled back from the kiss and Cloud said, “I do hate you.”

“Perhaps...but you’re feeling something more.” Sephiroth smirked and Cloud looked down, he knew Sephiroth was right but what was this feeling stirring in his chest?

Sephiroth suddenly grinded his hips up and Cloud gasped as it rubbed his cock just the right way and tingles shot through him. He looked up into those eyes and saw they had that look in them again, the same look when they had been in the cave. It was strange and he hadn’t seen it before, not on Sephiroth, not on anyone.

Sephiroth grinded up again and this time captured his hips and moved them along in a slow rhythm. Cloud hissed as pleasure rushed through him, he let Sephiroth take control and closed his eyes, leaning his head forward onto Sephiroth’s shoulder. He moaned as his cock became completely hard and he felt the bulge under his own.

His hips were released but they continued to move without his permission against the bulge underneath his own and Sephiroth wrapped one arm around his waist while his other hand went into Cloud’s hair. He gasped and moved, jolting when Sephiroth grinded back hard and he moaned as they found just the right angle and the pleasure became almost a heat which was flooding inside of him and prickling on his skin.

He lost himself in the movement and closed his eyes, panting as he felt himself gaining a wet spot on his underwear. He moaned and moved faster, trying to reach the high which he remembered from the first time Sephiroth had touched him that night in the forest.

“Cloud, look at me.” Sephiroth said in a heated voice. Cloud blinked open his eyes and leaned back but didn’t get far as he was pulled into another kiss.

He moaned and melted, he didn’t know why he was doing this. Why was he letting Sephiroth bring him this kind of pleasure? Or even why Sephiroth wasn’t hurting him? But all those thoughts were blasted away as they moved together faster. His head was thrown back as the pleasure came too much and Sephiroth leaned forward, peppering kisses on his neck and jaw.

Gasping he moved his hips down harder and felt his end coming. The heat between them was intense and only seemed to be growing as he reached his hands around Sephiroth’s back and grasped onto the leather before tugging and pulling. He shuddered as Sephiroth gave one last grind before he came, black spots dancing in his vision.

His breathing huffed out of his mouth as Sephiroth groaned under him and there was a shudder running through the body pressed against his own before everything stopped. He looked down and saw those green eyes glazed over in pleasure and Sephiroth’s face twisted into some kind of pleasured grimace, it was like the man wasn’t wanting to show weakness but couldn’t stop himself completely and pride rose in Cloud’s chest.

Once the heat simmered down Cloud winced at the sticky feeling on his crotch. Sephiroth chuckled and said, “For someone you hate, you do let your guard down.”

Cloud said nothing, he looked over to the wing by their side and decided to change the subject now that whatever that had been was finished. He huffed and asked, “Are you feeling better?”

“Definitely.” Sephiroth smirked and Cloud blushed to the roots of his hair. He cleared his throat and slowly slipped off Sephiroth’s lap before looking down at Sephiroth who was smirking up at him. He asked, “If I leave will you be able to move away from here?”

“Yes.” Sephiroth said as he moved his wing slightly. There was no grimace and he knew it was mostly healed now, he should have expected it seeming as Sephiroth healed from things quickly. It was something that made him a nightmare on the battlefield.

“I’m going back.” Cloud said and Sephiroth hummed before standing, he moved forward and gripped Cloud’s jaw before pressing their lips together. Cloud hummed in surprise before melting into the kiss and Sephiroth chuckled before pulling back. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, searching and then Sephiroth smirked and said, “I will be seeing you again soon.”

“I believe you.” Cloud said and Sephiroth hummed before he turned and walked away through the trees, away from Cloud’s camp, which he was thankful for as he knew Sephiroth knew where their camp was for the night. He sighed and turned, walking back across the field and through the trees. He immediately spotted Firion sitting up and watching him as he walked into camp and he looked down, not knowing if they knew what he had been doing.

“Where have you been?” Firion asked and Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat and the fluttering of nerves in his stomach as he said, “I was doing a perimeter check.”

“You’ve been gone a while.” Firion said as his eyes narrowed in suspicion and Cloud felt his stomach flip as he cleared his throat and said, “I thought I saw something so I checked it out but it was nothing.”

“Yes? And how is Sephiroth?” Firion asked and Cloud felt all the blood leave his face and looked into his friend's eyes. Did he know or was he just guessing? It made his hands become clammy and he decided to admit he had seen Sephiroth as he said, “He was hurt. I left him alone.”

Firion sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood before walking over to him, saying, “You know you can tell us the truth. We’re your friends, you don’t have to hide.”

“I know.” Cloud said and that was the end of the conversation. Firion patted his shoulder and said, “I’m taking over the rest of the night watch. You can get some rest.”

“Thank you.” Cloud said and watched as Firion went back over to his sleeping bag and sat down, staring into the fire before pulling out his weapon and started to clean it. Cloud stood there for a moment not knowing what to do but decided he couldn’t go and wash up before dawn and so laid down on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

He was still confused. He still didn’t know what this thing between him and Sephiroth was or even what the feeling inside of him was either. But he knew he couldn’t confide in his friends about this, he was sure they already were catching on but he didn’t want to talk about it openly.

He couldn’t let this thing shake them from trusting him completely, not after last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a good day!


End file.
